The Root Pack
The Root Pack to trzej pierwsi bossowie w grze: Sal Spudder, Ollie Bulb i Chauncey Chantenay. 'Występują w poziomie ,,Botanic Panic" w pierwszym świecie. Opis Wygląd Sal Spudder to ziemniak , Ollie Bulb to cebula z wielkim fioletowym nosem, Chauncey Chantenay to marchewka, ma marszczki na czole, które ukrywają jego trzecie oko. Każdy z tych bossów jest bardzo wielki w porównaniu do Cuphead'a i Mugman'a. Osobowość Osobowość Sal'a Spudder'a jest nieznana, ale uwielbia jeść glebę i robaki, bazując na jego jedynym ataku. Z jego wyrazu twarzy można rozpoznać, że jest bardzo zrzędliwy. Uśmiecha się jedynie na ekranie Game Over. Ollie Bulb szybko się denerwuje, jeśli ma wybierać pomiędzy pokojem a przemocą, zazwyczaj wybiera pokój, jeśli nie zostanie zaatakowany. Jest jedynym bossem, którego można oszczędzić. Chauncey Chantenay ma psychiczne zdolności i wygląda na szalonego i palniętego. Kiedy wyskakuje z ziemi, pokazuje chwalący się gest na gracza, popisując się tym. Jest również przywódcą ,,The Root Pack". Rzodkiewka rozpoczyna walkę z graczem po tym, jak on oszczędzi Ollie Bulb. Wnioskując po jego/jej twarzy jest bardzo podniecony/a i jest bardzo szybki/a, jeśli ma walczyć z graczem. Walka Intro Sal Spudder wyskakuje z ziemi ze zrzędliwością na jego twarzy, patrząc na gracza. Wznawia swoją bezczynną animację i rozpoczyna walkę z graczem. Faza 1 "Buttered, smashed, and mashed. It's over for you." -napis, kiedy Sal zabije gracza. "Rozsmarowany, rozbity, i potłuczony. To koniec dla ciebie." -spolszczenie. Po jego wstępie, Sal Spudder zacznie atakować gracza trzema kulkami gleby i jednym robakiem, którego można skontrować. Co każdą rundę będzie to robił coraz szybciej. Na Simple mode będzie strzelał dwoma kulkami gleby i robakiem. Jego ataki będą wolniejsze. Na Expert mode zacznie to robić jeszcze szybciej. Kiedy Spudder zostanie pokonany, będzie mocno posiniaczony, będzie pocierać policzki i zapadnie się pod ziemię. Najlepiej będzie zrobić trzy kontry na pierwszej fazie, ponieważ w drugiej fazie będzie to o wiele trudniejsze. Faza 2 "Hey little guy, it's O.K. if you have to cry." -napis, kiedy Ollie Bulb zabije gracza. "Hej malutki, jest O.K., jeśli chcesz płakać." -spolszczenie. Kiedy Sal zostanie pokonany i zapadnie się pod ziemię, Ollie wyskoczy z gleby na środku ekranu i zacznie się rozglądać dookoła. Widząc zagrożenie, zaczyna płakać, ze łzami spadającymi w różne strony. Gracz musi unikać ich, poruszając się w lewo lub w prawo. Niektóre łzy można skontrować. Na Expert mode łzy będą spadać szybciej i będzie ich więcej. Na Simple mode Ollie zostanie pominięty, a walka zostanie przeskoczona do fazy trzeciej. Kiedy zostanie pokonany, niektóre warstwy jego skórki zostaną zeskrobane, będzie pocierał policzki i zapadnie się pod ziemię. ' '''Faza 3 ''' I'm lean, mean and full of beta-carotene! -napis, kiedy Chauncey zabije gracza. "Jestem szczupły, podły i pełen beta-karotenu! -spolszczenie. Jak Ollie Bulb zniknie, Chauncey Chantenay wyskoczy z ziemi w tle w efektowny sposób i zaczyna pocierać swoją głowę, żeby telepatycznie przywołać marchewki w tle i zaatakować nimi gracza. Można zniszczyć te marchewki. Na Simple mode marchewki lecą wolniej, będzie ich mniej i będzie dłuższy czas ich przybycia. Na Expert mode marchewki są szybsze, jest ich więcej i będą szybciej przybywać do graczy z tła. Czasami Chauncey otworzy swoje trzecie oko i wystrzeli z niego trzy wiązki laserowe na graczy. Na Simple mode wiązki będą wolniejsze i będzie ich tylko dwa. Na Expert mode wiązki będą szybsze, ale nadal ich będzie tylko dwa. Po ataku wiązkami laserowymi powróci do przywoływania marchewek. Kiedy gracz go znokautuje, wkurzy się, będzie krzyczał i ciągnął się za jego listki z frustracji. Sekretna faza Jeśli gracz nie będzie atakował Ollie Bulb, kiedy on się rozgląda, nie będzie płakał, bo uświadomi sobie, że gracz nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia. Ucieszy się i zapadnie się pod ziemię. Kiedy Ollie zapadnie się pod ziemię, Rzodkiewka wyskoczy z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy i zaczyna obracać się wokół własnej osi i zaczyna gonić gracza jak parasol Sally Stageplay. Gracz musi skakać nad Rzodkiewką, kiedy ona się zbliża. Wyskakuje razem z Chauncey'em z ziemi. Kiedy gracz zginie, pasek postępu się zawiesi. Na Expert mode Rzodkiewka ma większą prędkość i wyskakuje szybciej z ziemi. Ciekawostki * Jak ich angielska nazwa wskazuje, The Root Pack to warzywa, które rosną w ziemi. Możliwe, że jest to początkowy boss rozpoczynający przygody bohaterów. * Miał być jeszcze jeden boss, który się nazywał "Betty Beet" i byłaby burakiem, ale z niewiadomych przyczyn ją usunięto. Jako jedyna miała nogi i miała jako pierwszy boss dzieci (drugim byłby Wally Warbles), którymi by rzucała w gracza. Miała ona zastąpić Ollie Bulb. * W demo 2017 nie było Chauncey'a Chantenay'a. * Płaczliwy atak Ollie Bulb był nawiązaniem do wydzielania przez prawdziwe cebule chemikaliów, które drapały w oczy, powodując ich łzawienie. Trzecie oko Chauncey'a i jego psychiczne zdolności mają być nawiązaniem do fałszywego mitu, że marchewki robią dobrze na wzrok. * To jest jedyny boss, który w Simple mode ma ostatnią fazę. * W dobrym zakończeniu nie widać żadnego z członków "The Root Pack". * Muzyka, która leci podczas walki z bossem jest jednym z kilku innych, która ma wolniejsze zatrzymanie od muzyki z zakończenia. * The Root Pack, Baroness Von Bon Bon, Phantom Express i King Dice są jedynymi walkami, które mają więcej niż dwóch bossów. * Clip Joint Calamity miało być w demo 2016 miejscem zatrzymania tego bossa. * Oczy Chauncey'a, kiedy używa laserowych wiązków, pod wpływem otrzymania obrażenia zmieniają kolor na niebieski. * Nazwa "The Root Pack" jest nawiązaniem do "Rat Pack", grupy animatorów z 1950. * Wystąpienia "The Root Pack" zostały zainspirowane przez film "Głupi, głupszy, najgłupszy". * Wielu z graczy myślało, że ich imienia to " Moe tato", "Weepy" i "Psycarrot". Zostały jednak wymyślone przez fanów. Ich prawdziwe imienia zostały ujawnione w E-mailu od twórców Cuphead'a. * Ich imienia wskazują na to, jakimi warzywami są. Spudder to amerykańskie przedłużenie wyrazu "spud", co oznacza rydel, czyli łopatę o zaokrąglonym, zaostrzonym końcu, zrobioną do wykopywania ziemniaków. Bulb to angielska nazwa bulwy, należącej do Ollie, a Chantenay to rodzaj marchewki. * Ich wygląd mógł być zainspirowany przez "Three Stooges". * W tle jest worek z napisem "ACME GROW", który jest nawiązaniem do używania słowa "ACME" w starych kreskówkach, żeby uniknąć podawania prawdziwych nazw producentów. * The Root Pack mógł zostać zainspirowany przez inne antropomorficzne warzywa z kreskówek, np. "The Tears of an Onion" (1938) lub "The Fresh Vegetable Mistery" (1939). * Istnieje plik dźwiękowy pokazujący jak Chauncey śpiewa fragment nieznanej piosenki, to może być nawiązanie do filmu "Szczęki" z 1975. Galeria en:The Root Pack zh:蔬菜三人组